Dining room tables are the focus of any dining room area. The design of each dining room table is specific to user's stylistic preferences and the environment. One aspect of dining room tables that is adjustable and convertible is the size. Current dining room tables that are adjustable have pivoting table ends or removable leaves. Dining room tables with removable leaves are more versatile such that the size of the table is not limited to one additional configuration. Dining room tables that have motorized removable leaves require the use of multiple motors not only increasing the cost of the table but also requiring more electricity to power each motor.
The present invention simplifies the process of expanding and retracting a table with a single motor. Additionally, the present invention does not require the user to remove or add any additional leaves, thus streamlining the transformation process. The present invention utilizes a motor and a rotation plate in order to expand a plurality of planar leaves while simultaneously raising additional expansion leaves to fill in the created gaps, thus increasing and expanding the tabletop surface. This allows for the user to easily and quickly transform a table for six into a table for twelve. When the present invention is positioned into the retracted configuration, the additional expansion leaves and all the additional required hardware are conveniently concealed within the housing of the tabletop, thus requiring no additional storage.